Rebel Scum
by Nebrindel
Summary: Le Général Hux est capturé par Ben Solo, le fils de la Résistance. Les Rebelles comptent utiliser Hux comme moyen de pression envers Snoke, et aussi à fin d'affaiblir les légions du Premier Ordre. Mais les choses se passent rarement comme prévu et, avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher, Ben est tombé sous le charme du Général. UA Kylux. Possibilité de lemon dans le futur.


**Hello et bienvenue à .s pour cette nouvelle fic, après 3 ans d'absence !**

 **Pour me dérouiller, j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite Kylux ~ normalement elle sera updatée toutes les semaines, et également traduite en anglais dès que possible ;)**

 **Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas les miens.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Merci à Loki pour avoir corrigé mes fautes !**

* * *

« Général Hux ? »

La première chose qui frappa Hux à l'appellation de son nom, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix de sa vie, et qu'il était plus qu'étrange que quelqu'un se soit invité dans ses quartiers sur le _Finalizer_ pour le réveiller. Il voulut bouger, ouvrir les yeux, mais un poids étrange pesait sur son corps, l'empêchant du moindre mouvement, et ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que le noir le plus absolu. Une douleur lancinante lui appuyait sur l'arrière du crâne, se diffusant à travers ses os.

« Ah, ça y est, vous êtes réveillé ! »

 _Quelque chose ne va pas_ , pensa Hux alors qu'il tentait de fouiller sa mémoire. C'est alors que des bribes lui revinrent, à travers son cerveau embrumé. Alors qu'il se rendait sur le pont, tôt au début du cycle, il avait ressentit un coup violent à l'arrière de la tête. Hux était loin d'être stupide, et au vu des circonstances actuelles, il comprenait qu'il avait été capturé – probablement par les Rebelles. Il soupira. C'était fâcheux.

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de dire lorsque qu'il réalisa que sa bouche n'était pas muselée.

Tout ce qui lui répondit, ce fut un rire moqueur.

« Voyons Général, je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça. »

Hux poussa un énième soupir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de son kidnappeur, mais il l'agaçait déjà. Ça allait être une captivité des plus amusantes.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous savez déjà que je ne vous fournirais aucune information, d'aucune sorte. J'ai également été formé à résister à la torture. J'espère que vous ne me trouverez pas trop ennuyant. »

Il entendit un mouvement sur sa droite, et se raidit d'avantage en sentant un souffle sur sa peau.

« Allons Général, ne soyez pas idiot. Si c'était des informations que nous voulions, nous nous serions contenté d'un simple Trooper de haut grade. » murmura la voix dans son oreille.

Si proche qu'il ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Le propriétaire de cette voix devait posséder un sacré charisme pour qu'il transparaisse jusque dans ses paroles – et pour qu'il soit persuadé que sa voix seule suffirait à faire frémir le Général.

Pour démontrer qu'il avait eut un quelconque effet sur lui, Hux tourna la tête en direction de la mystérieuse voix et cracha avec toute la répulsion qu'il lui était possible d'avoir. Visiblement, cela fit de l'effet à l'inconnu qui lança un cri outré. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hux lança du ton le plus dégoûté possible :

« Vermine rebelle. »

Il entendit l'inconnu grogner. Il attendait qu'on lui réponde, mais seul le silence se fit entendre. Bientôt, Hux comprit que l'inconnu était parti, tout simplement. Légèrement déçu, mais aussi satisfait d'avoir un peu de temps pour organiser ses pensées, il se réinstalla du mieux qu'il le put. Maintenant il était temps qu'il mette en place un plan d'évasion. Avant d'arriver sur la base rebelle – il n'avait aucun doute désormais de l'origine de ses kidnappeurs – de préférence. Une fois là-bas, il serait trop bien gardé pour pouvoir espérer sortir de là. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il se trouvait encore en hyperespace. Bien. Ça voulait dire se libérer de ses liens, de sa potentielle cellule, assommer, voire tuer, l'équipage et retourner à la dernière position connue du _Finalizer._

Facile. Bien sûr, tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait pu ne serait-ce que voir où il était. Ce qui amena alors la question suivante : pourquoi avait-il un bâillon sur les yeux ? Il y avait clairement quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage que des bruits de pas sur le sol métallique se firent entendre : son ravisseur revenait.

« Bien installé, Général ? »

La voix était moqueuse, à nouveau. Hux haussa les épaules comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Ce qui était le cas. Il était bien trop intelligent pour être offensé par de la simple provocation.

« De toute façon, peut importe. Debout. On est arrivés. »

Hux se mordit la lèvre. Kriff ! Il n'avait même pas senti la sortie d'hyperespace. Bien obligé d'obéir, il se releva, tentant de garder un minimum de dignité alors que ses jambes vacillaient. Une main s'empara de son avant bras pour le guider, étant donné que ses yeux étaient toujours bandés. Même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer, il lui en coûtait beaucoup de devoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour une tâche aussi insignifiante que marcher.

Lorsqu'il sentit une brise fraîche sur son visage, chose qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des années, habitué désormais à sa vie au bord du _Finalizer_ , il comprit qu'il était sortit du vaisseau. Sur son passage, il entendait des chuchotements. « Vous avez vu, c'est lui, Hux » « Le chef des armées du Premier Ordre ? » « Ce fou a réussi à le capturer ! » « La Résistance a une chance désormais ! »

Hux leva les yeux au ciel, profitant que personne ne pouvait le voir. Les fous. Si seulement ils savaient. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire moqueur d'apparaître sur ses lèvres pendant une fraction de seconde. Il sut tout de suite que c'était une erreur, quand son ravisseur lança :

« Alors Général, on prends son pied à être enchaîné ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais prévu une autre sorte de chambre pour vous. »

Il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment. Cet imbécile risquait de trop s'amuser s'il lui répondait. Et, malgré tout, Hux était curieux. Curieux et anxieux en même temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait lui arriver, et quel était le but plus profond de cet enlèvement. Comme il l'avait déjà dit, ce n'était pas de lui qu'ils allaient obtenir des informations. Son entraînement à l'Académie d'Arkanis l'avait préparé à la torture, qu'elle soit mentale ou physique, et les années de cohabitation avec son père lui avaient apprit à résister à la douleur.

« Et voilà Général, bienvenue dans votre palace ! »

Le rebelle le poussa sans ménagement alors qu'un grincement métallique se faisait entendre, et que la porte de sa cellule se refermait. Hux fulminait.

« Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me retirer mes menottes ? Serait-ce trop demander d'au moins récupérer ma vision, merci beaucoup ? »

Il y eut un silence avant qu'un grand éclat de rire ne retentisse.

« Il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous détacher de votre arrogance, si vous comptez survivre ici, Général. »

« Vous devriez savoir pourtant que je mourrais avant de trahir mon Suprême Leader, hm ? »

« C'est ce que nous verrons. »

Persuadé qu'il allait le laisser ainsi, Hux ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il entendit la porte se rouvrir, et qu'il sentit des mains se poser sur lui.

« Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, vous le regretterez amèrement. Juste histoire de vous faire savoir. »

Le contact de sa peau avec celle de son ravisseur était bien plus dérangeant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais il dura assez peu longtemps pour que Hux puisse se ressaisir avant qu'un nouveau frisson de dégoût ne le parcoure. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses poignets étaient libres.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Hux sentait les bras levés de son adversaire, prêt à défaire le morceau de tissu qui l'aveuglait, indécis. Le Général l'aurait bien fait de lui-même, mais une stratégie avait commencé à se former dans son cerveau. Faire profil bas. Glaner le plus d'informations possible, à fin de s'échapper. Et s'il commençait par se mettre ses ravisseurs à dos plus que de mesure, il n'avait aucun espoir.

Finalement, son vis à vis sembla s'être mis d'accord avec lui-même, et Hux sentit une fois de plus le contact de ses mains sur l'arrière de son crâne alors qu'il détachait le ruban noir qui voilait ses yeux. Il avait beau dire, Hux n'était pas prêt à récupérer sa vision après autant de temps dans le noir, et il dû fermer les yeux immédiatement après avoir été frappé par la clarté autour de lui. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, persuadé que la présence de l'inconnu était en partie responsable de la douleur dans sa rétine. Puis, la curiosité repris le dessus et, lentement, il rouvrit les paupières.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça. Car la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, c'était que son ravisseur était vraiment magnifique, et il se détesta immédiatement pour cette pensée. Deux yeux noisettes le fixait intensément, surplombés par deux sourcils froncés. Le visage long, encadrés de cheveux noirs ondulés qui tombaient comme une cascade jusqu'à ses épaules, et quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Hux fit un nouveau pas en arrière avant de se ressaisir, et de récupérer sa langue.

Son expression était impassible alors qu'il lança d'un ton acide :

« Vous comptez rester planté là toute la journée ? Ou alors vous êtes trop poule mouillée pour faire le sale boulot vous-même ? »

Il savait très bien qu'il ne devrait pas provoquer, mais c'était plus fort que lui, et, malheureusement, sa seule méthode d'auto-défense pour le moment. S'il avait été prisonnier du Premier Ordre, il savait que la torture n'aurait pas tardé, mais les rebelles était bien trop « gentil » pour ça.

Il fut presque déçu lorsque son ravisseur se contenta de tourner les talons et de verrouiller la porte de sa cellule sans lui répondre. Eh bien. Au moins, ça lui laissait du temps pour réfléchir. Comment avait-il put réussir à le capturer à bord du _Finalizer_ sans que personne ne le remarque ? Il lui manquait une pièce pour pouvoir construire son puzzle.

Il soupira et examina enfin sa cellule. C'était mieux que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé de la part de vermines rebelles. Il effleura du bout des doigts la pierre froide qui recouvrait les murs. Sa cellule possédait une sorte de banc ou de lit taillé à même la pierre, une simple couverture posée dessus. Il avait également accès à un lavabo et à des toilettes. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre, trop haute pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, et barrée de fer. Une légère brise en sortait, et Hux se perdit un instant à savourer la douceur de celle-ci. C'était visiblement le printemps ou le début de l'été sur cette planète, et il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas posé les pieds sur la terre ferme.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.


End file.
